Sigil Rune Helps Out
Arakas, 10:05 PM You are in a small room. Looks like a closet, maybe. Odd bits and ends cover the walls. In the room you see a figure huddled into a small ball. You don't recognize him at first, you've never seen him alive before. It's Taeral. Rune, 10:06 PM … Taeral? Rune, 10:08 PM Taeral, is that you? Arakas, 10:08 PM His head shoots up. Tears streaming down his face. It's then you hear the banging on the door. And the voice. Martin's voice. "Taeral, open the door. It'll be different now. I promise." Arakas, 10:08 PM Taeral: "...Rune?" Rune, 10:09 PM They sent me to help you. I can only watch and speak to you though, or I'd give you a hug. You look like you need a hug. Arakas, 10:10 PM Taeral: "...he'd always do this. I'd want to leave...and then he'd promise this...and then I go back. I always go back." Arakas, 10:10 PM Taeral: "...I want to go back." Rune, 10:10 PM He locked you in a cupboard? Arakas, 10:11 PM Taeral: "No...I did this." Arakas, 10:11 PM Taeral: "I...This is when I fixed Esme's test." Arakas, 10:11 PM Taeral: "Her father found out and got mad and...that's when it all happened." Rune, 10:11 PM What all happened? Arakas, 10:12 PM Taeral: "...I fixed her test, so she'd pass. Martin told me how to and she wanted me to. Then her father found out. He came to the academy. There was a big fight and...she blasted his eye off." Arakas, 10:13 PM Taeral: "She left and I tried to leave Martin. And he grabbed me and I ran in here." Arakas, 10:13 PM Taeral: "...eventually, I forgive him, and let him in." Arakas, 10:13 PM Taeral: "I know I shouldn't do that. I know it's a test...I think...maybe...it all happened yesterday." Rune, 10:14 PM He grabbed you? Rune, 10:14 PM I don't think you should put up with that sort of thing this time. Arakas, 10:14 PM Taeral: "...he's not always like that." Rune, 10:15 PM It doesn't matter, because he's like that sometimes. That's too often. Rune, 10:15 PM I've never grabbed Quill. … well, not in a not-fun, angry way. And he's never grabbed me that way either. Arakas, 10:18 PM Martin: "Taeral...we both know how this ends. Just open the door." Arakas, 10:18 PM Taeral: "...go away." Rune, 10:18 PM Keep telling him that. Rune, 10:19 PM You deserve so much better. Rune, 10:19 PM Also, I knew you were pretty. Arakas, 10:19 PM Taeral smiles and swallows. Arakas, 10:19 PM Taeral: "I said go away!" Arakas, 10:19 PM Taeral: "I don't need you anymore! I don't want you anymore!" Rune, 10:20 PM Rune nods at him solemnly. Arakas, 10:21 PM The shadow of Martin's feet fade from the doorway. Arakas, 10:21 PM Taeral looks at the door and tentatively opens it. Arakas, 10:21 PM It's just pure white. Rune, 10:22 PM I'm sorry that happened to you. Arakas, 10:22 PM Taeral: "...I know you can't actually touch me, but would you pretend to hold my hand?" Rune, 10:22 PM Rune does. Arakas, 10:22 PM Together, you both cross into the void. Arakas, 10:24 PM Hume: "I can't say you made good time on that one, Taeral, but I am glad to see you come through in one piece." Arakas, 10:25 PM Hume: "As Rune can tell you, this next bit will be...rather rough. I hope you didn't have anything to eat before hand." Rune, 10:25 PM It's awful. Rune, 10:25 PM Rune has the weakest stomach in the group, though. Arakas, 10:25 PM Taeral: "...I'm dead. I can't eat." Arakas, 10:25 PM Hume: "That's a good attitude." Rune, 10:25 PM Be glad, for once.